Home in my arms
by shadows-of-flame
Summary: Unwanted and alone, Torn ventures into the Wastelands, leaving all behind. But what if what he is looking for is a lot closer to home than he thought? Becoming a Wastelander is not as 'fancy' as he would have preferred... JakxTorn.
1. In the Wastelands

Home in my arms  
By shadows-of-flame 

Yesh... yaoi story. Lets see how we can go with this...  
Inspired by Utada HikarusColors, so it fits the scene well.

* * *

Rain flooded the streets in large, neverending puddles.  
The rain would never counter the thunder rumbling nearby, and he knew this.

A friend had been lost a few days before, and he wasn't ready for the grief of losing anyone else after losing his father so soon.

The loss of his father had been a great one, but he wasn't ready for Torn to become a memory just yet.

Droplets of rain fell on his bare face and saturated his clothes as he sat on the roof, wishing he would come home.  
But he had been missing for 3 days now, and there was no word of his return.

An indescribable hollow feeling was in his chest - his friend was missing, hell, presumed dead, and there was nothing he could do but wait. Wait for his return, and pray to the Precursors he was safe.

'I didn't think Daxter had the power to piss him off that badly...' he thought sadly, wishing that his friend, the one with tattooes, would come home and they'd all be friends again.  
A happy bunch, laughing and joking like old times.

But there was little chance of that happening.

Torn was not the sort to come running at a call, to worry too much about his friends feelings. He would sometimes show the slightest bit of emotion, but not very often.

Jak was unusually silent, and Daxter noticed this.  
"Worried about Tattooed Wonder?" he asked, trying to make some conversation with his best friend.

"Of course I am! He just... disappeared. How could I not worry?" he asked angrily.  
The tone in his voice made Daxter back down.

"We're all worried about tattooed wonder. Don't think you're the only one." Daxter mumbled, leaving his friends shoulder in search of warmer climates.

Jak sighed softly, wondering why Torn had run away.  
There was no apparent reason, and Jak thought on that as the rain continued to run down his shirt, and touch the scars running down his back with trails of water.

He hoped that Torn would return home soon.

000000

Rain didn't affect where the fiends ran wild. It didn't affect the boiling climate that was the Spargus desert.  
The occasional raindrop didn't even hit the ground before evaporating into mist.

The Wastelanders were on constant patrols - never leaving the sands of their king unless instructed.  
Torn had been walking for ever when they found him.

"Halt! What business do you have in the Wastelands?"

Torn bowed his head.

"I want to become a Wastelander."

Kleiver chuckled, his belly flopping up and down as he laughed.

"Fine, Tattooed Wonder. But first... a clothes change..."


	2. Walking round with no clothes

Home in my arms  
Chapter 2  
By shadows/of/flame 

Todays been awful - so I thought I'd make it better for everyone else by updating. :D

* * *

Torn glared at his new threads in absolute disgust.  
"I have to wear THIS?" he hissed. 

Kleiver started laughing his flabbyhead off, his 3 chins wobbling as he did so.

Torn was wearing long white trousers, shinguards and long boots, leather gloves and armguards, a blue flannel tank like top, and his red scarf rewrapped around his neck for easy access for protection against the sands.

Torn wrapped his gun holsters around his legs and glared at himself in the mirror.

"This... is... horrible." he groaned, trying to take the clothes off as fast and as painlessly as he could manage.

Kleiver smirked.  
"You have to wear that now. Come on, Damas is expecting you for an audience."

Torn looked curiously at Kleiver, following him out of the room.

"Whos Damas?" he asked.  
Kleiver chuckled again, his belly flopping all over the place.  
"King of Spargus, of course. If you wanna be a Wastelander, like you claim, you have to pass his tests first."

Torn smirked.  
"Tests? Bring 'em on!"

This new life of his was all going according to plan - but the sharp pang in his heart every now and again told him that he hadn't REALLY run away from the thing that was bugging him the most...

_His friend, Jak._

0000000

_"Jak..."_  
Jak drowsily lifted his head to see Keira waving her hands in front of his face.  
"Sweetie... we have a date remember?"

Jak sighed, and nodded drowsily, trying to clear his vision so he could see straight.

He had another dream about Torn - this time, he was battling alongside Jak in the Wastelands with similar clothing to himself.

"Sorry... got carried away." Jak smiled, dashing upstairs to have a brief shower before changing and coming back downstairs.

Keira half smiled at his appearance, her mind also elsewhere.  
"Lets go, shall we?"

Daxter hated being left behind, and watched as his friends left arm in arm.

Tess picked Daxter up from behind and hugged him.  
"You didn't REALLY think I'd let you stay here on your lonesome self, didya?" she giggled, nuzzling him.

"Jaks worried about Tattooed Wonder - can you tell?" Daxter asked.

Tess was about to reply "Isn't everyone?" but stopped.  
"A bit TOO worried - is that possible?" Tess murmured.

Daxter sighed.  
"He never snaps out of his little daydreams... Maybe theres something wrong with him?"

Tess averted her gaze, worry for her friend evident in her features.

"I hope that there IS something wrong..."

0000000

Damas snorted as Torn returned from retrieving artifacts from the Wastelands.

"Good work, my boy. But... I wish to have a chat with you later today, if thats possible."  
Torn nodded, and went to calm down with a nice cold shower.

As he turned the cold water on, and began to get undressed, his mind wandered back to Haven City.

_Did they miss him? Heck, did they even know he was missing?_

He got into the shower, and water cascaded down his back, flattening his usually wild hair.  
He needed a re-dreadlocking session, and soon.

As soon as the shower time limit was up, Torn grabbed a towel, and re-dreadlocked his hair.  
It took a while, seems he was distracted by all the thoughts swirling around in his head.

_Why did Damas want to see him?  
Did anyone care he had run away?  
Did... Jak... care?_

Torn shook his conscience from his head.  
It was telling him things he didn't need to be thinking about - at the moment, he had an audience with the King.

He stood up, and almost opened the door, before noticing he had no clothes on.

He would get dressed, and THEN go.


	3. I can never truly run away from the one ...

Home in my arms  
By shadows/of/flame  
Chapter 3

* * *

This chappies for Emera Took, fellow Dominic M fan!  
Enjoy XP  
Thanks Kuro :D

* * *

Another perfect, quiet night. The stars were just starting to come out, and Jak was taking his mind off his troubles by having a date with Keira. 

The pair of them were sitting in a divine restaurant, having a nice Asian meal for a change. There was a weird topic in the air... Daxter.

"Oh come on! I mean, Daxter taking on 20 Metal Heads alone? What could be a better laugh? I'm not saying hes not capable, but..."

Jak laughed at Keiras comment, munching on his delicious chicken teriyaki dinner, and gazing into her eyes at the same time. Ah, those eyes. He could just... look into them forever and a day, and not get bored. They twinkled with spark and imagination, and made her look all the more happy.

"Did you know Veger? He wants to propose to Ashelin!" Jak laughed, almost choking on some chicken.

Keira smiled at Jaks cute yet stupid stupidity, and she was about to say something as Jaks communicator went off. She stopped short, and glared in the beeping direction.

Jak groaned his head off, and as it continued to beep, he knew he'd have to answer it.

"Hello?" Jak answered it with a flick of his wrist, hoping no one wanted anything utterly important.

"... Is this Jak?"

Jak couldn't recognise the mysterious voice, and answered.  
"Yeah, I'm Jak. Who's asking?"

The person on the other end chuckled. That chuckle... Jak thought... sounded so familiar... almost like his own laugh, in some odd deformed way.

"The King of the Sand City. I need you to come out here - someone has turned up, and I need you to judge them for becoming a citizen of Spargus."

"What does it have to do with me, though?"

Keira knew the inevitable was going to happen - Jak was going to leave again. Jak opened his mouth, hopefully to apologise, but Keira clamped her hand on his lips.

"Don't bother with it." She snapped.  
He looked at her, and at the firm death grip her hands had on his lips.

"I know what you're going to say - don't even bother."  
Jak tried to stop her from leaving, but she left without another word, tears staining her usually rosy cheeks.

Jak sighed, and finished his dinner, before leaving the restaurant, on the first KG zoomer to Spargus.

000000000

Keira stormed to the Naughty Ottsel in a heartbroken huff, furious with herself for believing Jak for an instant.  
"Why didn't I see it before? He doesn't care about me anymore - why should he start? His jobs too important!"

She slammed the door open, and broke down in tears as soon as her foot stepped over the Naughty Ottsels threshold.

Tess came running as soon as she heard of the doors fate.  
"Keira... its Jak, isn't it?"

Keira nodded, and let Tess soothe her shattered nerves.

"I need to tell you something about him..." Tess began, guiding Keira to a seat.  
Keiras face drained of all colour as she continued. "Its not a particually good thing, but listen closely..."

00000000

Torns muscles were aching, post-battle fatigue settling over his muscles and bones.  
"How many more fights?" he groaned as Super Rolls dragged him off to rest.

"5 minutes before the next fight, so be prepared!" Kleiver barked, before slamming the door shut behind him.  
Torns eyes adjusted to the dim light, and he sighed, wondering when he would have proven himself enough.

_"What would Jak think of me becoming a Wastelander?"_ he wondered, snorting under his breath as he changed his clothing swiftly, and had something to eat.  
Time was of the essence, and he could not spend it dilly-dallying.

After a minute or twos consideration, Torn decided to take the rest of his few minutes to go to the throne room and see what the Sand King wanted, so he stretched his aching muscles, and unwillingly dragged himself to the throne room.

Damas was sitting on his throne, deep in thought, only breaking out of it to see who was there.

"Ah, Tattooed Wonder, you are here. I thought you'd never make it." Damas grinned, rising from his throne to greet Torn.

Torn shook Damas' outstretched hand, smiling slightly. Had had a lot on his mind but tried to sound cheerful.  
"You wanted to speak to me about something?" Torn asked, fixing his eyes on the Sand King.

Damas smiled, releasing Torns hand and sitting on the steps leading up to his throne.

"Kleiver found out about you. Apparently, you are a renegade ex-KG officer, running from something, or..._ 'someone'_ in Haven City. Is that correct?"

A slight blush spread across Torns face, and he nodded slightly after a long moments though. After all, this 'Sand King' he didn't know very well...

Damas chuckled, noticing hesitant movement behind Torn.

"You thought you could run forever?"

That was a different voice, behind him.

Torn turned slowly on his heel, to see the one person he had run away to hide from...

_Jak._


	4. Aurora and twilight dedicated to Em

Home in my arms  
Chapter 4  
By shadows/of/flame

(glomps Emera Took) Thank you for the MAJOR help in this chappie!  
This chapter is more PG-13 suited than the others P, so I have warned you suitably enough.

* * *

Torn couldn't believe that Jak was there, standing right in front of him - how could he be there?

No one had known that Torn had left Haven City, he had been careful enough...

Torn smirked to himself, realizing how it had happened.

He hadn't really thought Damas could keep a secret for long, and it looked like he was right.  
He turned slowly around, to see Jak and Ashelin, standing just inside the large stone door.  
Ashelin looked like she hadn't slept in weeks - dark circles claimed the skin under her eyes, and Jak didn't look much better.

"You've been out here, in the Sand King's care, hiding the whole time?" Ashelin exclaimed.  
Torn nodded slowly.  
Ashelin ran and gave Torn a huge hug, nearly knocking him into one of the small rivers of water running through the throne room.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving?" Jak asked quietly, and by his tone of voice, Torn knew they had to talk. Torn gulped.

"I wanted to become a Wastelander."  
Ashelin raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "What about the Underground? And you, a Wastelander?"  
Damas smirked and nodded.

"He came here, seeking shelter. He has been proving his worth in the battle arena for the past few days, and now he is ready for his final test."

Damas was about to continue, but Jak shot him a glance, saying "Me-and-Torn-need-to-talk" so he just nodded.  
"But that can wait for another day, can it not? Torn, rest up, and I shall see you at dinner later this evening. Ashelin, we need to discuss Spargus and Haven City..."  
Their voices eventually died out as they left the throne room, and started walking down Spargus' winding corridors.

Torn felt helpless - he had never felt so helpless in his life as he saw Jak look in his direction.

He saw something in his eyes. Was it hate? Anger? Confusion? Or... worry?

"A Wastelander?" Jak asked, breaking the uneasy silence around him.

"Yes. A job away from the horror that is my real home."  
Jak's facial expression changed into one of confusion.  
"... Horror? What is so wrong with Haven City?"

Torn snorted loudly.  
"Look around at it Jak. The death, the destruction, the junkies sitting on every street corner. That is enough of a horror, a horror not even those with power can prevent."

Jak gazed deep into Torn's eyes, and shook his head.  
"What else is there Torn?"

Torn turned crimson at those words, and turned away from the blond teen.

"... Homophobia. The cities swarming with it."

Jak was confused- he couldn't see the connection homophobia had with the city and Torn.

"What do you mean?" Jak asked, touching the back of Torn's arm lightly. Torn sighed and turned around, almost violently.

"You want to know what I mean?" Torn asked. Jak cringed at the tone of Torn's voice as he took another step closer. "I'll show you what I mean." His tone of voice was different somehow.

Jak had no time to think, however as Torn's lips were crushed to his own. Jak felt Torn's arms wrap around his waist and snake up his back. Jak was shocked- yes he had feelings for Torn, but for them to be returned was almost too much. He pulled back and gasped.

Torn and Jak's faces were still inches apart and Torn's arms were still snaked around Jak's waist. "Torn…" Jak started. Torn pulled his arms away and took a step back. "I shouldn't have done that."

Jak shook his head. "We're not in the city anymore, Torn. It's ok." He said, closing the gap in between them again. Torn looked at Jak with an unsure look on his face and Jak touched Torn's face tenderly before smirking. "We're all alone in here, Torn. Completely. Alone." As Jak said the last two words he put each hand on Torn's lower back, then pulled Torn roughly to him, their lips crushed together once again.

Torn ran his tongue over Jak's lower lip. Jak eagerly parted his lips and his tongue darted out to meet Torn's and they began their battle for the dominance of the kiss.

Unfortunately, oxygen is necessary for most life-forms and the two parted, panting heavily. Torn smiled devilishly and pushed Jak over. Jak slipped and fell onto his backside, the water splashing around him.

Torn lowered himself on top of Jak and with one hand one the ground holding him up he reached his other hand over behind Jak's head and pulled his head back for another searing kiss.

Jak felt like he was losing control of all his senses; this was something he had wanted to do for a long time. Now that it was finally happening he was losing control. He ran his hands up Torn's muscular torso and tugged at his shirt. Torn pulled his head away from Jak's and sat up. Jak pulled himself up and rested on his elbows. Torn cocked an eyebrow at Jak and kissed him quickly before tugging off his shirt, revealing the toned chest underneath.

Jak reached down in attempts to remove his shirt, but Torn stopped him. Torn ran his hands over the outside of Jak's shirt, then underneath it, his fingers lightly tracing Jak's equally toned stomach. Jak moaned softly and Torn finally lifted Jak's shirt up and off his head, discarding it carelessly over his shoulder.

Torn reached down and kissed Jak yet again, laying fully on top of him. They began kissing endlessly, losing all traces of time. Torn's hands began roaming over Jak's body, and as they did they skimmed lightly over Jak's nipples, causing him to moan lightly again. Torn smirked through what seemed like their thousandth passionate kiss.

Torn ran his fingers over Jak's nipples again, causing him to moan louder. His breath caught in his throat and Torn pulled his head away slightly. "Torn..." Jak said, pleadingly. Torn ran his hands down Jak's torso again and began trailing kisses down his jaw line and neck. He reached the joint where Jak's neck met his shoulder and began nipping at it slightly.

Jak threw his head back, giving Torn easier access. Jak's hands started roaming over Torn's back and chest and then a little lower. His hands reached the waistband of Torn's pants and Torn reached his own hand down to stop Jak from going any farther.

Without a word or stopping what he was doing, Torn entwined his hand with Jak's and pulled up above Jak's head. He did the same with Jak's other hand so Torn had full control.

Torn stopped biting Jak's neck and ran his tongue over Jak's collar bone. Jak shivered and whispered Torn's name softly. "Shhh." Torn whispered, his breath tickling Jak's skin.

Torn moved his head back up to Jak's face and they were kissing again. It was almost impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.  
Torn ran his left hand down Jak's right and down his chest slowly. Jak moaned into Torn's mouth and Torn traced his fingers lower and lower.

The serene beauty of their appreciative seclusion was broken by the sound of footsteps.  
Jak panicked slightly, but Torn slowly shook his head.  
He crushed his lips back to Jak's, obviously not registering the figure standing at the door, watching his every move.


	5. Havens homophobes

Home in my arms  
Chapter 5  
By shadows/of/flame 

Fatherly Damas moment towards Ashelin in here - not A/D XD

* * *

Moonlight covered the couple, who were still lying, curled up beside each other in the now cold water.  
But it didn't seem to bother them - their lips were still crushed together, locked in a passionate kiss. 

Torn ran his arms along Jaks shoulders, making the shorter elf shiver and cling to Torn more.  
Jaks tongue eagerly explored Torns mouth, sighing under the feeling of Torns hands on his bare chest.

The figure had long since left, but what she had seen crushed her mind.

He loved Jak... He loved another man.

Too many years of Haven Cities hate of gays had rubbed off against her, but even if that wasn't so, she was scared.

Ashelin re-entered the dining hall, closing the door behind her so that the cold breeze didn't get into the hall.  
Everyone was sitting, drinking merrily, and sharing tales of the old days.

Ashelin heard snatches of the conversations, but a lot of them went over her head as her mind was in another world.  
She began to leave. Headed straight for the main doors. But a pair of eyes watched her, waiting for the right moment to call her back.

"Ashelin!" Damas called over the rowdy crowds, beckoning her to go and sit with him.  
She smiled half-heartedly at the sand king, and walked back over to where he sat. She slumped into a seat beside him, not meeting his ultra-violet gaze.

"What is troubling you? You seem not yourself." he asked, noticing her slumpy posture.

She smiled weakly at the Sand King, her resolve wavering.

Damas noticed her discomfort, wondering what was wrong, and his look brought everything back to her.

She started crying, the pain of what she saw... the man she once loved... and Jak... together, swamping her.

"What is the matter?" Damas asked, slightly alarmed at her tears.

"Torn... I saw Torn... with Jak..." Ashelin rested her head on Damas' chest, letting the tears pour. Nothing like a good cry. Not that crying was 'in character' for her.

Damas pieced it together, and just hugged the red-head, trying to soothe her shattered nerves.

_'Ah yes, Havens homophobia... we Spargus outcasts forget that all too easily.'_

000000000

Torn pulled gently apart from Jak, his tongue sliding across Jaks collarbone.  
Jak grinned, and crushed his lips to Torns again, not wanting himto stop.

But their moment of pleasure didn't last much longer, as both were shaking from the cold water that they had been lying in for the past hour or so.  
Jak sat up, water dripping off him, Torn doing the same.

Both mens skin had turned a pale blue because they had been in the water so long.

"We'd better get out soon, we're already going wrinkly." Torn laughed, helping Jak up.  
Jak smiled in agreement, but his teeth started to chatter, and the men realised their fatal mistake.

They'd both have to walk back to their rooms with no top on, as theirs lay in shreds a few metres away.

"That was smart..." Torn chuckled, picking up his various weapons and items and carrying them in his arms.  
Jak did the same, rolling his eyes at their ripped shirts.

As the two walked down the hallways and corridors of Spargus,everyone could see their bare backs as they walked along towards their room.

A lot of girls, just having got out of dinner, giggled and stared, but the couple paid no attention to them, instead, when they reached their room, Jak opened the door and let Torn into the room they were both sharing.

Jak collapsed immediately onto the nearest bed, not even registering Torns presence beside him.

"Jaaaak..." Torn whispered with a seductive tone to his voice, running his hands along Jaks shoulders.  
Jak was too tired to reply, just closing his eyes to Torns surprisingly feather-light touches.

"What, you that tired?" Torn teased, curling up into a foetal position beside Jak, and resting his head on Jaks chest.

Jak registered the movement tiredly, placing his arms around Torn, and falling deep asleep, both too tired tonotice that they had hurt a friend.

* * *


	6. Snap, crackle, smack

Home in my arms  
Chapter 6  
By shadows/of/flame

* * *

Ashelin paced around the room, muttering angrily under her breath.  
"How could they? They know they won't be able to return to Haven City in their current state."

Damas glared at the red head distastefully.  
"They are not in a "state" - they were born how they are, and if Haven City folk have a problem with that, Haven will have to learn to deal with it..."

She rounded on the older man, glaring at him.  
"My father killed ALL homosexuals in the city as soon as they were discovered. If we had known about these two, they would be long since dead, like everyone wishes! Only the pure are allowed in Haven, and you know that."

"How can you be so selfish? Praxis has poisoned all your minds; there is no escape for you is there? No escape from what he has poisoned your mind with, even though hes been dead for 3 years?" Damas hissed.

The two glared at each other, and Damas folded his arms tightly across his chest, wondering what she was going to say next.

"We will have to talk to the two of them, but no one, and I mean NO ONE else is allowed to know about this, understood?"

The red head nodded slowly, and walked slowly out of the throne room, not even looking back once at the warrior king.

Damas couldn't believe how selfish Ashelin was - she was willing to ban her own friends from Haven City just because of a law Praxis enforced aeons ago?

"A lot of things have happened since I was Baron..." Damas sighed, dipping his now bare feet into the river that Jak and Torn had been rendevouzing at the previous night.

Damas ran his hands through his dreadlocks, and rubbed his arms to rid his muscles of the tension.

What had happened to peoples sanity?  
What had happened to the times when everyone was accpeted for who they were?

Damas knew those days would never return...

All because of Baron Praxis.

0o0o0

Ashelin rolled her eyes as she made her way to Torns room, dreading even knocking on the door.  
She assumed they would be all over each other as she opened the door, but to her surprise the two men were in seperate beds, sleeping peacefully.

"Oh get up already!" she exclaimed, jolting the two men from a peaceful sleep.

"Whats the big idea?" Torn groaned, groggily rubbing sleep from his eyes and glaring at her.

"Damas and I want to have a little chat with you. Now. Its important."  
She had said all she needed to, and left the room quickly.

Torn opened his eyes, and rolled out of his bed, groaning.  
Jak sleepily opened an eye lazily, and smirked at Torn.

"What did Miss Voluptuous want this time?" he murmured, also getting out of bed.

Torn rolled his eyes as he changed, pulling his t-shirt over his head, and making sure he had his knife.

"She wants us to go and see Damas. Something needs discussing between us four."  
Jak paused mid-change, and looked at Torn.

"What do you think we need to talk about?" Jak asked, holding his lovers hand and squeezing gently.

"... Do you think they know... about us?" the tattooed wonder asked, cocking his head slightly to the left.

Jak tried not to laugh.  
"... what?" Torn asked.

Jak smirked, and mimicked Torns previous movement.

Torn just rolled his eyes, and claimed the young blonds lips in a quick kiss before setting off out the door to the throne room.

Damas was sitting on his throne, face grim as the two men entered, Ashelin standing more to the left with a smile plastered haphazardly on her usually grim features.

"Whats the situation?" Jak asked Damas as the two stood before him, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"We have found that two homosexuals are currently residing in Spargus," Ashelin butted in, not even letting the Sand King get a word in edge-wise.

"And you two are the prime suspects."

Torn closed his eyes, wondering how she had found out.

"How would you know?" Jak exclaimed, stepping forward.

She smiled.  
"You and Torn never were too secretive about your hiding place; the palace throne room is the ideal place for a late night rendevouz, don't you think?"

Torn glared at her, wondering why she was exposing them to the Sand King.

"I ca... I came here, because I knew I was a homosexual."

Damas, Jak and Ashelin turned their gaze to the ex-KG commander, and he continued.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt - I was sick of everyone getting hurt on my behalf, so I left to prevent this from even happening."

Jak was surprised - Torn never showed this much emotion, not even to him, and it seemed his pale, blue eyed lover had finally had the walls of his shell eroded.

"W... what?" Ashelin gaped.

Torn looked her in the eyes, then Damas, but avoided Jaks gaze.

"I'm sorry."

The two words that Jak never thought he would hear from Torn echoed in the air, long after he had run from the room.

Jak decided to leave him alone for a few minutes, and rounded on Ashelin.

"What the fucking hell do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed, moving towards her angrily.

"So what if Torn and I love each other! Is it a crime to love someone these days?"

Ashelin had not expected this sort of backlash, and stood there shaking as Jak yelled at her, lashing out in his fury.

Eventually, Damas had had enough, and seperated the two of them with his staff.

"Thats enough!" he yelled, fraying the last of Jaks nerves.

"Stop it stop it STOP IT!" Jak screamed, tears blinding his vision.

A crackle of dark eco, a splitting headache, a staff, and a rock...

A sick crack echoed through the room, and all Jak could see was darkness.


	7. Boomstick plus head plus eco

Home in my arms  
Chapter 7  
By shadows/of/flame

Finding his parents...

* * *

A blast of white eco.  
And then nothingness.

When Jak awoke again, a light mist swirled all around him.

He lazily opened one eye to see what was going on, his head throbbing with the aching pain of being hit around the head with a heavy boomstick.

_'Is this... Am... I dead?'_

After a few minutes thinking, he got up onto his knees.

Looking around, he noticed he was in a field of flowers, with white eco mists swirling round the serence atmosphere.

Wings sprouted out of his back, much like Light Jaks ones, and he then knew he was in heaven.

But why? Was he dead? Did Damas' boomstick kill him?

After a few minutes, Jak was distracted by a young lady with dark green hair, who was gazing into a waterfall nearby.

She too had wings, and seemed angelic enough, but she also seemed troubled.

"Is something the matter?" Jak asked cautiously, drawing closer.  
"My son... he just died." the lady murmured, a non-existant breeze ruffling her hair.

"In fact, not died, but was hit so hard, hes not expected to live again. He should be here soon, but I died before he was 5, so... he wouldn't want to see me."

He did notice the woman seemed rather young, and green hair.  
Green hair a lot like the tinges of green in his own hair.

"He was a warrior of eco, his name was..."

She turned around suddenly.

"Jak?"

"M... mother?"

0o0o0o0

"I don't think you were SUPPOSED to kill him!" Ashelin exclaimed, looking at the unconcious body lying sprawled and pale by the steps leading up to the Kings throne.

Damas was trying to revive Jak, but with no luck.

"We have to get rid of the body somewhere, before Torn sees." Ashelin hissed, startling the king out of his reverie.  
"... Oh shit. Torn. What are we going to say to him?"

"He doesn't care about Jak at the moment; but we seriously need to get rid of this body before anyone finds out you killed him!"

"Him transforming into Dark Jak and nearly killing me was reason to strike back!" Damas argued rather loudly.

Ashelin sighed softly, putting her hands on her hips as if she were thinking.  
"We need to agree on something before someone comes in!"

And then the door clanged open.

0o0o0o0

_'Why did I storm out like that... I can be such an idiot sometimes.'_

The ex-KG commander sighed, and leaned back further on his hands, savouring the last of the days sunlights warmth.

He wondered if he should just go in and apologise, but apologising was not in his style, and he decided against it.

_'Man has Ashelin changed...'_ he sighed, picking up a rock and throwing it over to the other side of the block of houses.  
_'I didn't think she'd be the sort of person to be a lap-dog... I guess power warps some people.'_

He closed his eyes, deep in thought. Jak was obviously stark mad at him, and even if he did apologise, it wouldn't be enough to calm the blonds fury.

_'How did our relationship end up ths messed up? I thought we loved each other enough... That things like this wouldn't happen.'_

From somewhere nearby, Torn heard a rather loud thump, then a scream.

"We have to get rid of the body somewhere, before Torn sees"  
That was Ashelins voice.

Torn panicked.  
A body? But wasn't... Jak was in there just moments ago!

Whether or not Jak cared about him, he still cared about Jak, and what Ashelin had just said scared him beyond recognition.

By the time; "... Oh shit. Torn. What are we going to say to him?" had time to ring through the air, Torn was vaulting off the roof, and on his way back to the throne room, panic making him run faster.

He skidded to a halt, and yanked open the door to the throne room...

And what he saw was burned into his mind forever.

0o0o0o0

"You're not supposed to be dead!" his mother exclaimed.  
Jak sighed.  
"I guess my dear old dad decided that he didn't like me anymore, and gave me the stick. Over the head."

"I've been watching you for a while, by using this waterfall. You should also be able to see any loved ones by using it."

Jak gazed into the depths of the pinky-blue water, not seeing his own reflection, but Spargus' throne room.

Torn was there, cradling Jak in his arms.  
"Pl... Jak, wake up... What the fucking hell did you do to him?" Torn exclaimed, holding Jak to his chest tighter as Ashelin came closer.

"Get the hell away from him, you've already done enough to him!"

"Please, Torn, hes dead, theres nothing you can do..."

"You killed him! How could you Ashelin? How could you kill your own friend, or at least let some fucking king, his own father, kill his son?"

Silence hung in the air apart from a brief moment when Damas sighed.

He had finally revealed the truth to her.  
Ashelin stepped back a step, a lok of alarm crossing her face.

"What--!"

"Yes. Damas murdered his own son." Torn said coldly, hugging Jak to his chest like an over-sized ragdoll.

"But, how?" Ashen spluttered. "How can Jak be your son?"

"This is not something that needs to be explained now." Damas said spitefully.

Ashelin was emotionally scarred. She had just helped to kill her best friend, and now she found out the king of Spargus, the murderer she helped, had murdered his own son.

"Just... stop this..." she fell to her knees, emotions overwhelming her.

Jak glared at Ashelins form through the fountain. "Yeah, that son of a p--"

"Don't badmouth your father." Jaks mother scolded him.

"My own father killed me... and Torn cares?" Jak murmured.  
_**'Of course he does, you idiot.'**_

Jak was startled by the other voice in his head. "Dark? How come you're not in hell where you belong?"

Dark snorted loudly.

_**'You think getting rid of me is THAT easy? I go wherever you go, obviously.'**_

The blond sighed, watching the scene before him unravel.

"So Light is here too?"

_'Of course I am. Well, usually - I am usually watching over people back in Haven or Spargus...'_

"Hang on. You can go back?"

_'Yes.'_

"Then can I?"

_'Let me see what I can do...'_

0o0o0o0

* * *

_Seems its the holidays, more updates and... longer chappies! Stay tuned for chapter 8!_


	8. Let me love you again

Home in my arms  
Chapter 8  
By shadows/of/flame

Hehe, an update! (hears everyone groan "finally")

* * *

"Wake up, come on you stupid... Jak, please, come on!"  
Torns pleads, were as far as Damas and Ashelin could see, in vain, and they were almost one hundred percent certain that Damas had killed him. 

Ashelin was wondering HOW you could kill someone by just hitting them on the head with a boomstick, but she guessed her question wouldn't be answered very soon, seems Jak wasn't alive to answer it.

Jak chuckled softly from beside Torn - well, his spirit chuckled, but luckily none of the elves present could hear him.

The tattooed elf beside him felt he could sense a presence though, and almost jumped out of his skin as he felt lips brush against his own.

"H... whos there?" he squeaked, drawing Damas and Ashelins attention away from Cloud Hell.

The red-head was amused to hear Torn squeak, but wondered who he was talking to.

"Is someone there?" Damas drawled, drawing a glare from the other male.  
"Oh no, it was just my imagination." Torn snickered, looking away from the older man.

The spirit crushed his lips fully against Torns, and bit Torns lip gently, the surprised commander giving his tongue full access to his mouth.

Luckily for the pair, Ashelin and the Sand Kings attention was on other matters, in other words, how to tell the public that they'd killed Jak without actually admitting to it.

Jaks hands roamed up Torns shirt, and he moaned softly against the spirits mouth, wondering what was happening to him.  
Was it just his imagination? Or was this really happening?

The spirit whispered into Torns ears as he nibbled at the ends of them affectionately; "Kiss Jak."

Torns eyes widened in shock, wondering whether to or not, but did as he was told, and to hs utter surprise Jak was kissing him back, with his hands roaming Torns chest, much like the spirit had been.

**"Light, will you look at that? They're making out under Damas and Ashelins noses."**  
Dark sneered.  
Light chuckled, but Jaks attention was not on his alter egoes, but his lover that he had just been reunited with.

Torn couldn't believe Jak was - well, alive - but resumed kissing him, his arms snaking up Jaks back invitingly.

But Jak pulled away, his forehead touching Torns slightly.  
"We have to stop this, if they see..." Jak murmured, and Torn nodded, removing his arms and simply wrapping them around Jaks chest.

Jak removed his hands from Torns chest as well, and just huddled in his lovers arms, glad to actually be alive!

His thoughts turned to Damas, the man that had killed him.

Damas was supposed to be his father, and most fathers wouldn't murder their children.

_'Though it could have been a mistake...'_ Light said softly, his voice resonating in Jaks ear.

**'What! Killing Jak, a mistake? Pffft.'** Dark snorted, his voice echoing in Jaks other ear.

Like the little devil and angel fighting over Jaks wellbeing, Dark and Light launched into an argument about whether the Sand King meant to kill his only offspring or not.

**'He did mean to kill him!'**

_'Did not, Dark you stupid fool!'_

**'Did too!'**

Jak sighed, wishing there were some way to impulsively ignore his alter egoes, and instead tried to focus on lying in Torns arms, hearing his lovers heart thud gently against his chest.

Ashelin gestured to where Jaks body had been, and said "What are we going to tell everyone? I mean, we'll have to think of an excuse as to hide the fact that you killed your own son."

Damas saw Jak before the red-head, and smirked.  
"We won't need one."

"What do you mea--"

Ashelin saw Jak, huddled in Torns arms, relaxing against his chest, and cried out.  
"Jak! You're... alive?"

"No thanks to my "father"." Jak murmured, letting Torn hold him as close as he desired.

Damas' emotions were running high - did he feel more sadness? Guilt? Anger? Relief? Happiness?  
The fact that his son was alive mixed many emotions within him, and he didn't know what to say, apart from he was one hundred percent certain that Jak would hate him, if not for the rest of his life.

Torn cuddled Jak tightly to his chest, and the way he stroked Jaks hair made Ashelin realise that her old friend would never, ever let something this drastic happen to Jak again.

They were in love, but it wasn't expected for the former to have such a fierce protection over the one he loved.

_'He never loved me that way...'_ Ashelin thought helplessly.  
_'Then again, nothing bad ever happened to me, and we didn't go through what Jak and Torn have had to go through to ensure that their relationship survived.'_

"Welcome back, Jak." Ashelin murmured, her face pale.  
Damas' palour matched her own, but he spoke not a word.

"Aren't you going to say anything? After all, you did kill me. Aren't you glad to see me?"

Damas heard Jaks voice, but it went straight over his head like everything else.

After a few minutes silence, Jaks eyes narrowed.

"Fine. This tells me all I need to know. You don't care about your son, you don't care that you killed him, or that hes alive again, and believe me, I will never ever learn to love you again like I used to."

Damas' eyes widened in horror, but Jak and Torn were already gone, leaving a shocked baroness and a petrified sand king in their wake.


	9. I can't go without you!

Home in my arms  
Chapter 9  
By shadows/of/flame 

Zoomg! School! ARGH! XD

* * *

Dark eco crackled through the air as Jak and Torn left the palace, oblivious to pedestrians they bowled over. 

Torn and Jak were so blind with fury, they didn't know where they were going, running blindly through the streets as far away from the palace as possible seeming like the best option.

Anywhere. Anywhere but the hell that was Spargus would be a GREAT place right now.

Running away from there was the only thought occupying their brains as they ran, hand in hand, towards the gates to Spargus.

Torn stopped, gasping for breath right by the city gate, unable to breathe, nor believe what had happened in the palace only a few minutes before.  
"I - can't believe... I was ever stupid enough to trust them..."

Jak stopped, and slowly turned around.  
Torn was obviously in distress, and Jak walked slowly back to his lover, supporting him, and making him sit down as he tried to catch his breath.

"Look Torn, I know we should have never trusted them... I was so, so stupid to ever believe that Ashelin was up to any good. But we'll learn from our mistakes, right?"

Torn snorted, burying his face in Jaks chest.  
"And I wanted to become a Wastelander? Pffft. Those bastards tried to kill, no, they physically KILLED you! I can't believe... ugh."

"I still don't understand why you wanted to be one of them..." Jak murmured.  
The ex commander looked into Jaks eyes, seeing the hurt and pain reflected in them.  
He took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Jak, do you want to know the truth? Fine, I'll tell you. I was running away from you."

Jaks eyes widened in shock as Torn spoke.

Running away from him?

Torn didn't notice, and continued talking.

"As you know, I left Haven City, and came here to the Wasteland to serve under Damas...but it was because... I love you, and I didn't want you to get hurt because of the homophobia in the city. OK?"

Jak looked at Torn in surprise, but the brunette was no longer looking at his lover, rather, his lovers chest seemed to be of much more interest to him.

"Torn..."

"Don't say anything."

Jak put his finger under Torns chin, and made the ex KG look into his eyes.  
With that, he gently kissed him, ignoring the fact that Damas or Ashelin could be chasing after them and could eat them for an afternoon snack.

They were so close to the scorching desert, and if they wanted to leave with a buggy, they had better do so when Kleiver was still absent and didn't ask any questions.  
Or rather, before he was no longer absent and asked questions.

"Jaaaak..." Torn moaned as the former licked the tip of his ear, smiling softly.  
"Come on Torn, lets go home."

Jak took Torns hand in his as they went to inspect the buggies.  
"Which one would be easiest to hot wire, and which one offers us most protection against the sandstorms?" the brunette murmured, tiredly laying his head on Jaks shoulder.

"Hm, probably the Gila Stomper." Jak replied almost as wearily, pushing Torn over to said vehicle and hopping in, pulling Torn in after him.  
After a few minutes, the engine rumbled and groaned into life, and Jak strapped in Torn, pulling scarves over his and his lovers face.

"Get ready, we're finally going home." Jak smiled, and zoomed out the gate of Spargus.

After a few minutes of driving, Jak realised they were being fired at.  
With missiles no less, and by the only brutes in the desert who still dared to give Jak cheek after the blond had saved the world.

"Marauders!" he swore, putting the pedal to the metal, but as soon as he looked in the rear view mirror, all he could see was more and more marauders, ready to launch what looked suspiciously like a bazooka at them.

"Aww, dammit! We're stuffed!"  
Jak unbuckled his seatbelt with lightning haste, knowing that the Marauders wouldn't take their time in loading the bazooka and firing it.  
He almost forgot about Torn; quickly, he scrambled over the seat, unbuckled Torn, shoved him out of the car, and jumped.

Not with a second to lose...

BOOM.

The two warriors went spinning through the air, Jak slamming into some rocks, and Torn landing head first on some.

Jak groaned as the world spun around him, eventually flopping over unconcious, his head resting on Torns chest.

0o0o0o0

"T... Torn."  
Torn awoke to one hell of a headache. Everything around him was spinning something terrible, and he noticed Jak was holding him weakly in his arms.

"W... what happened?" Torn groaned, not daring to move in case he had broken something.  
Jak helped him sit up properly, and checked his body for any broken bones.

"The Gila Stomper was blown up..." Jak was cut off whenhe touched around Torns hips and the brunette hissed in undescribable pain. "... and if we don't get you out of here soon..."

Torn shook his head slowly, knowing the inevidable.

Jak would have to go for help without him.

"Jak..." he rasped. "You have to go without me. Get help, I'll stay here."

Jak paled visibly, hugging Torn closer.

"There is no way I am leaving you here on your own!"

Torn shook his head, glaring at Jak.  
"There is no way you are going to get me out of here without help. Go, now!"

Jak looked at the resolve burning in his eyes, and slowly but surely nodded.

"Are you sure---"

"Go. Now."

Jak sighed, mumbling a quick prayer to Mar so that he would keep Torn safe, and started walking quickly to Haven City, trying hard not to look back.

Leaving Torn behind was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do.  
But it wouldn't be the last.


	10. Hes soooo gonna kill me

Home in my arms  
Chapter 10  
By shadows/of/flame 

Ugh... injections.  
Anyways, sorry I tok so long to update! Enjoy.

* * *

For him, leaving Torn alone, lying injured under the rocks was the hardest thing Jak had ever had to do in his whole life.  
Walking alone, through the raging storm, wondering if Torn would live long enough for him to get help from Haven City, was also a hard experience. 

But nothing was a hard experience, compared to the agonising pain that was thudding harshly in his chest.  
That was the pain of maybe losing the one he loved.

Haven City was a long, long way away, and with no hovers in sight,if Jak didn't hurry, Torn would be dead before the setting of the sun.  
He could only wish as he limped along, praying to Mar, or the Precursors, or whoever, to keep Torn safe from harm.

Torn closed his eyes and winced as the burning pain spread from his hip to the tips of his toes. He could faintly hear Jaks plodding footsteps in the distance, feet dragging wearily through the sand, and he wished for Jak to be safe and come back to him quickly.

But then he panicked as he heard more footsteps, and flattened himself painfully against the rocks as a HUGE metal head came sniffing around.

Unfortunately for him, it immediately saw him, and started advancing on him.

"Ja - Jak!" Torn tried to yell out, but he ended up coughing up blood - his voice was gone.  
Probably damaged when he hit the rocks.

He had no idea what to do - his doom was slowly approaching, and he had no weapons.

As the metal head poked him roughly with a sharp claw, drawing blood, Torn was almost one hundred percent sure, that the beast was laughing at him.

He whimpered as pain shot through his whole body, and the metal head roared delightfully as it played with its food.  
Jak spun around immediately at the sound of the roar, and immediately saw blood.

And Torn nowhere in sight.

"Holy Mar... TORN!" Jak screamed, looking around wildly for any traces of Torn.  
Even seeing his body would be a slight comfort to the renegade.

But, alas, he was nowhere in sight, and Jak began to panic as he set off at a run back to where Torn had been where he left him.

Blood covered the ground by the metal heads - er, paw... hoof... feet.

"Jak..."  
There, a voice.

It was Torns - he had somehow wedged himself in between two rocks - painful though it must be for him, he was safe from the metal heads scything attacks.

"Stay there!" Jak yelled, and he didn't hear Torns muffled reply.

The metal head roared again as it saw Jak, ready to have its afternoon meal of rebel and renegade.  
"Wheres the Peacemaker when you need it?" Jak groaned as he fumbled around for the Vulcan Fury, firing off one round of blue ammo at the monster.

The beast eventually died, but not without parting words.  
Yes, words.

**"The desert will kill you, "hero". You've already stayed longer than you've been welcome, the Precursors are not happy at this."**

"Who said the Precursors cared if I stayed in the desert or not?" Jak yelled, but the metal head was dead, the huge gem clattering to the ground and rolling around for a while, before stopping completely.

"J... Jak..." Torn murmured hoarsely, shoving the rock off him and stumbling to his knees.  
Jak was there in an instant, holding Torn in his arms and moppingthe sick commandersforehead with his scarf.

"I'll use Light to heal you..." Jak insisted, "You'll feel a lot better for it, I promise."  
And within minutes had transformed into Light Jak.

An unknown sensation ran through Torns spine as Light Jak healed him, and clung to the angel like there was no tomorrow.

"Why... why can't you show yourself more often?" Torn murmured, and he swore the angel blushed.  
"Jak hates me being out too long..." the light entity replied softly, flapping his wings almost as if in disgust.  
"Why would he think of it as a problem?" Torn asked, an evil grin flitting briefly across his face.

"Well, you see, he..."  
The angel never finished that same sentence as Torns lips crushed to his own.

_'I've kissed another man, a spirit, but NEVER an angel.'_ Torn mused as the angels arms wrapped around him, the wings fluttering softly in the breeze, signalling an oncoming storm.

"We need to get to a shelter." Light Jak said almost depressingly, as the two pulled apart again. Torn had, however, fallen asleep in his arms, and the angel didn't mind in the slightest at the feeling of Torns body against his own.

However, he was SO in for it when Jak and Dark could get their hands and claws on him.


	11. Sweet, we have bodies

Home in my arms  
Chapter 11  
By shadows/of/flame

* * *

Jak watched in disgust as Light and Torn talked, sharing feather light kisses and touches.

Yes, Jak was jealous. Light had been out longer than was normal, and the renegade was beginning to get more than worried.

He began pacing up and down, taking deep breaths as Torn continued to smile with pleasure and love at Light, cursing.  
_'I can't be stuck in my OWN BODY for much longer! Let me out, please.'_ Jak begged Light, but it was almost as if the angel was purposely ignoring him.

Torn snuggled in the angels arms, oblivious to the storm raging around them, focusing on the entity of light that was protecting him.

"Jak wants his body back right?" Torn mused, stifling a yawn as he spoke.  
Light nodded unconciously, shifting his weight so it was more comfortable for Torn to rest.

"Just get some sleep - as soon as the storms gone, we're heading back to Haven City to see whats up with this Precursorr thing." Light mused aloud, wrapping his wings around Torn to keep him warm.

"Fine, I'll be your guest." As soon as Torn was asleep, Dark and Jak started yelling profanities at Light.

_'STOP KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!'_

**"Don't think you can have Torn all to yourself."** Dark growled, and Jak saw his grin, shuddering.  
That grin was the tell-tale sign that something bad was going to happen.

Light knew immediately when he was going to start losing control of Jaks body. The familiar, far away feeling overcame him, and he yelped as he was put back inside Jaks brain, Dark taking over.

This transformation didn't go unnoticed by Torn either, who woke up immediately to see the demon grinning at him.

"Dark--" He never finished the sentence as Darks mouth crushed to his, the claws of the demon snaking up his back, and their tongues immediately began fighting for dominance.

_"Always the straight approach."_ Jak and Light groaned simultaneously as the kiss grew more and more heated, and they could taste the taste of Dark - which at the moment was Torn, and Jak groaned, wishing he could have his body back.

Torn gasped as he felt three tongues - wait a minute, THREE TONGUES?  
He pulled back in shock as a dark, yet bright light filled the small cave, and when he opened his eyes, there was Jak, but Light and Dark as well.

The two entities looked at each other, and grinned.  
"Sweet, we have bodies." they said at the same time.

Torn fainted.  
Jak gasped as he saw his two alter egoes dancing around the small cave in happiness, arms linked.  
"What is going on here? Do you reckon that Metal Heads warning had something to do with it?" Jak mused, pulling Torn onto his lap and trying to revive the poor commander.

Light grinned, his wings flapping in overdrive.  
"Who cares. We're finally free."

"Seems you two knocked Torn out, the least you could do is to help me revive him." Jak grumbled, and Dark and Light immediately complied.

Jak glared at Light. "I never said anywhere in that sentence: 'Would you please feel up Torn and make him groan in his unconcious state while I revive him.'"

Lights brow furrowed with disappointment, and the next few minutes were spent trying to make Torn open his eyes in complete silence.

A few minutes later, Torn coughed and spluttered and the two eco entities moved away in shock, giving the two some space.  
"Are you OK now?" Jak asked, and Torn nodded slowly, seeing the two eco infested creatures out of Jaks body was... well... an experience.

"Hey, the storms stopped!" Light smirked, walking over to the entrance to the cave with Dark in tow. "Then can we get going?" Dark whined, shooting a sexy glare at Torn and making him shudder.

"I don't see why not..." Jak began, but Dark had already grabbed Lights arm and the two were already walking straight out of the cave.  
Torns eyes clouded over - he just wanted sleep - but he stumbled to his feet all the same, and started walking.

"Hey... wheres my kiss"  
Torn turned around, and saw Jak, holding his arms out, expecting just a simple hug and kiss.  
But Torn swept him up in his arms, making the blond renegade blush.

"If your alter egoes get a kiss, you get one twice as good." he murmured before Jaks lips touched his.

"You two! Hurry up, we want out of this... desert hole!" Dark groaned.  
"Huh. Desert hole. Could you think of a better explanation?" Muttered Light.  
After a while, "No, but at least I can admit I suck." Dark smirked, and Light glared.  
"You think you're better than me"  
"Want me to prove it"  
"Lets fight then"  
"Bring it on, feather breath"  
"I swear, you've been hanging around Daxter far too much..." Light muttered, before Dark swiped his claws out, and hit Light in the chest.

But the angel simply replenished his cut skin with light eco, and the demon hissed. "THAT IS CHEATING"  
"Touche. You cheat all the time, so am I not allowed to every so often? Besides, if you had half a brain you'd use that repulsive dark eco lick of yours, so now you may realise neither of us will win this."

Torn rolled his eyes. "Lets go before they get all mushy all over each other." he murmured, taking Jaks hand and leading him out of the cave.  
"Good point." Jak replied, a slight grin gracing his weatherbeaten features.

"How does it feel to have your alter egoes out of your body and walking around?" Torn asked as they began their trek though the desert again, Light and Dark up ahead bickering at each other.

"Well... it feels like my conscience is gone, so it doesn't really stop me doing anything... bad." Jak grinned, his hands wandering along Torns hips.  
"You're sure as hell right about that." Torn grunted, swatting Jaks hands away but found one wrapped around his waist anyway.  
"Jak..." "Ssssh"  
Torns mouth shut, apart from the tiniest sigh escaping his parted lips as Jaks lips found the nape of his neck.

"Oh they make me sick." Dark commented, and Jak blushed as soon as he realised the two had been watching them for some time.

"Lets go! I can see the city walls!" Light grinned, and Jaks lips reluctantly left Torn alone, the owner of said lips walking ahead with only a glance to make sure his hands were firmly secured around his lovers.

As the high walls of the gigantic city loomed ahead, Jak began to feel restless. Would Ashelin be there?  
What would their welcome be?

Truth be told, he didn't really want to know.


	12. Please not the old Krimzon Guard hag!

Home in my arms  
Chapter 12  
By shadows/of/flame

* * *

Keira wrung her hands nervously - she had heard about Jaks 'death', and could only hope that her friend was ok.  
Samos wasn't making it any better by telling her that he was doomed to a life of oblivion in the desert till the point of no return, and she desperately wished she could shut her ears off or something so she didn't have to listen to him.

She had also heard of the metal heads warning, and if possible it worried her more than anything else.

The Naughty Ottsel was abuzz with customers as usual, and Daxter leaned confidently against Tess' beer jug, almost knocking it to the floor.  
But Tess just smiled, readying the jug before cuddling her favourite ottsel to her cleavage before continuing to serve the customers.

Keira looked up as the door clanged open, expecting to see some of the usual crowd come in or something, but to her utter surprise, Jak, Torn, and Jaks two alter egoes walked in.

Tess dropped the beer mug, and it clattered to the floor, spilling everywhere.  
More or less in surprise to see Jak alive, but an alive Jak holding Torns hand tightly, and his two alter egoes walking in, with bodies no less?

"This won't be good for the customers..." she muttered, not particuarly caring,but Daxter couldn't be more happy that his best friend had come back.

Dark and Lights hands interwined as well as the ottsel bounded over, Torn letting go of Jaks hand so the old friends could have a reunion of sorts.

"Jak! You're OK! And you found tattooed wonder! This couldn't be a happier day! I can't say your, er, taste in lover is exactly what I'd expect of you, but hey! As long as my buddy is happy, so am I!"

Keira decided not to bound up to Jak as Daxter had, but as he gave a quick look in her direction, he knew that they would talk later.

His brunette lover was relieved to see that Ashelin was missing from the bar, and he couldn't have been more pleased about it.  
Ashelin wasn't on his top ten list of people to see right now.

Tess, Samos, Keira, Daxter, Jinx, Torn, Light & Dark, and Jak all had a small party of sorts after all the customers had left.  
While Daxter asked Torn of their adventures in the Wasteland, expecting the whole story, from when Jak found Torn to when they got back to Haven City, Jak slipped off to the roof where Keira was.  
Now was a good time to talk, while everyones attention was diverted from all else but booze.

"Keira?" he asked quietly, and she turned her head, smiling as she saw him.  
"Have a seat Jak!" she smiled cheerfully, patting the roof beside her, and he complied, sitting beside her and smiling.

"So, what exactly did Ashelin do? You don't have to talk about it if its too hard." Keira murmured, and Jak shook his head.

"She... she told us the reason Haven City was brought up to hate homophobes. Damas wouldn't accept it, but seems there were so many homosexuals in the city at the time of his rule, he dared not say anything. He..."

Jaks hands started to shake, and she gently put a hand on his shoulder, silently urging him to go on.

"At least he wouldn't single out homosexuals... But when Praxis took the throne, he immediately placed... a "BAN" on being a homosexual... seems you can't really ban something that happens by nature, a lot of homosexuals were killed... and the city were bought up hating them after that."

After she was sure he had finished, Keira spoke. "You love Torn, right?"

Jaks head snapped up to look at her.

She chuckled. "It was obvious Jak. When Torn went to the Wasteland, or 'missing' as we knew him, you wouldn't sleep... whenever you did sleep you ended up in his room... you became dark and broody... Oh many many reasons."

"... It seems some of the homophobias gone from this city after all." he murmured, and she smiled.  
"One day Jak, you'll be the person to battle homophobia in this city, and I sure hope you win. Just... take Torn and Light and Dark along OK?"

"Dark and Light?" he questioned.

"Yes." she chuckled. "They haven't kept their hands off each other since they got here, despite your thoughts to the contrary."

"That leaves Torn all to me." Jak smirked, and the two friends spent some more time under the stars bonding, both secretly hoping that Ashelin wouldn't come back to Haven City. Well, at least not yet.

They went back inside, and Torn looked at Jak suspiciously, but the blond just laughed, wrapping his arms around the brunette and holding him close.

"Me and Keira are just friends! Didn't you think so?" Jak smiled, nuzzling Torns cheek with his own.  
"I just wondered where you had gone." Torn replied, but spun around as the door to the bar opened.

"Sorry, we're closed, come back to-"

Tess stopped dead in her tracks, and backed away from the door.  
Torn and Jak tried to see who it was, but they didn't have to look much harder as Ashelin strode into the bar.

Tess dropped the beer mug for the second time that night.


	13. Unsuitable law and order

Home in my arms  
Chapter 13  
By shadows/of/flame 

Yaoi, as usual, and slight yuri too. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Ashelin. The last person that the couple wanted to see right at that very moment.  
Droplets of rain plastered her dreadlocks to her face as she ran a hand through them, speckling water all over the nice, clean, DRY floor.

She was breathing heavily, and her eyes narrowed as she saw Jak and Torn.

"By order of the Grand Councils of Haven City and Spargus, I legally decree that no homosexual behaviour is permitted at all in either city. Anyone who wishes to protest against this law... can come down to the Fortress and we will review your point of view."

Everyone in the room gasped, and Jak and Torn dropped hands and looked at each other fearfully, afraid of what the consequences would be if they disobeyed the new law.

A nasty smirk was covering Ashelins face as she staggered back out into the rain, satisfaction written all over her features.

Tess and Keira looked at each other fearfully too, and then at their two friends who were currently slumped on the bar floor in each others arms.

No words were spoken, and the only sounds that could be heard was the patter of rain on the roof and pavement outside.  
Tess and Keira were also speechless, wondering what was going to happen to Jak and Torn now, and, themselves.

Would they leave the city and live out in the wild desert like the Marauders?  
No, too extreme.

"... We have to get Ashelin off the throne." Torn eventually said, and all eyes were on him.  
"Ashelin's not the rightful ruler of the city... Jak is."

Gasps rang through the gathered few.  
"How?" Jinx asked, lighting up a cigarette and leaning against the nearest table.

"That little kid that--"

Samos sighed, cutting Torn off.

"Let me explain. As some of you know..." and here he looked at Keira and Daxter, "Jak, Keira, the orange fuzzball and I are not from Haven City. We're from Sandover Village, a small village with... 10 or so people tops, about five hundred years ago. The only parts of it left is my old hut in Dead Town. Anyway..."

Tess served up more alcohol as Samos talked, telling them the story of Mar and how he was actually Jak.

"...hes also Damas' son, so if Damas was dead he would have the rule of Haven and Spargus."

A cold wave swept over Jak at his words as everyone else continued to listen intently.  
He didn't particularly like being related to Damas, and being reminded of it was no better.

Light rested his head on Darks' shoulder as Samos relayed all he knew about Jaks' torture in prison, therefore creating Dark.  
He also told the group of how Jak aquired Light, as none knew except Pecker, Samos, Onin, Daxter and Jak himself.

As Light and Dark knew how they had become Jaks alter egoes, they quietly started kissing passionately under one of the tables. Apparently not exactly being residents of Haven City OR Spargus, the homosexual rule obviously didn't apply to them, which Jak and Torn of course thought was more than a little unfair.

"So, how are we going to get Haven Cities rule off Ashelin?" Keira asked, sipping at her beer rather halfheartedly.  
"We'll have to think of something." Samos said.

Everyone groaned.

"But fear not, I shall ask the plants, for they may know the answer. But... not when its pouring down with rain like this! Lets just sit back, think, and relax mmm?"

Jinx nodded his approval and blew a puff of smoke at no one in particular, propping his feet up on the table with a whole jug of beer in hand.

"Why can't we party?" Dark groaned after he had pried his lips from Lights', and sat contently in the light eco entities warm grip.  
"Party all you want. I said relax, didn't I?" Samos murmured, his eyes sparkling rather mischeviously.

Jak was too in shock to do anything but stare blankly into space, unable to believe that his love for Torn was now _'illegal'_.  
Sure, Damas and Ashelin were homophobic, but their revenge against Jak and Torn was to ban their love?

"There are some sad, sad people in this world..." Jak muttered almost too quietly for anyone to hear, and Torn only just heard what he had said.  
The brunette pulled his blond lover to him, not caring that their behavior was condemned in the city.  
He loved Jak and wasn't afraid to show it.

Jak almost purred contently, closing his eyes. He'd have to think of something to save his and Torn's relationship - it couldn't take anymore blows, or else it would be doomed to nonexistance.

And Jak didn't want that. He wanted to love Torn forever, corny as he knew it sounded.

"You tired?"  
That was the first ounce of concern he had heard from Torn in a long time.

"Kinda. I'm... it's more like I'm thinking. I don't want to... lose you..."  
The last part of the sentence was only a whisper, not meant for anyones ears but Torns'.

The taller man chuckled, his arms wrapping around Jaks waist to rest on his stomach.

"... this sounds out of character for me, but as long as I'm with you, we'll never be split up. You came all the way out into the Wasteland to find me, I'm not going to give up on you after you've done so much for me."

Jaks eyes shone, but he didn't let Torn notice that his words had moved him beyond words.

"And now I go back to being the cold, heartless bastard we all know." Torn muttered, a small smile gracing his usually grave face, if only for a mere few seconds.

"You two want a drink?" Tess asked, holding up a jug to indicate a drink was always in the cards - well, especially in a bar.

The two men nodded - alcohol might help lead them to a suitable plan.

...might.


	14. Blur The Technicolour

Home in my arms  
Chapter 14  
By shadows/of/flame

* * *

_"Party now, and party hard. This may be the last chance you have."_

As Jak could now clearly see (or... not so clearly see), alcohol was NOT the answer. And probably never would be.

Silence had long since fallen on the Naughty Ottsel, signalling the end of all the partying that had been going on all night.  
Everyone was asleep, save one lone person.

Samos couldn't stop thinking. Thoughts ran through his head at an almost alarming rate, yet he could process them all in a simple second.

He wondered if his plan would work. Wasn't war a tad extreme for the situation?

It depended really, he decided. Not only Jak and Torn were affected by this. Many others had friendships lost, and trust broken when Ashelin had changed sides.

The old sage wondered if the people of Haven City knew their predicament, or if they even knew Ashelin had betrayed her people.

The sage's eyes hovered, first to Dark and Light who were curled up under one of the tables, then to Jak and Torn, who were spooning peacefully in one of the booths.

He also wondered if Ashelin had been acting rationally when she had burst into the Naughty Ottsel with her decree. Well, Ashelin never did anything unless she knew what she was doing, so Ashelin being irrational was definitely ruled out.

Daxter had earlier voiced his concerns to the green sage about Jak's health, and his future with or without Torn after this law had been passed, and Samos silently agreed.

It could tear the boy apart.

So, a war WAS necessary?  
Against Jak's father, Damas, king of Spargus, and Torn's old comrade, Ashelin, ruler of Haven City?

The old sage knew he would have to act quickly if he was to rally any of Haven's cavalry and soldiers on their side, and speedily, surprising for an old man, set off for the abandoned Power Station.

Samos hesitated at the doors, hoping rather feverently that his plan would work, and the even smaller problem of if the doors would open.

He had to have SOME part in saving the world.

But then again, if anyone knew what he was doing, they would stop him without hesitation.

Samos yanked open the doors, hurriedly finding the intercity intercom.

"Oh, how do you hack this damned thing... Dammit, I'm too old for this. I wish Vin was around."

Eventually, he managed to hack into the palaces' intercom system, and began to record a message through the Freedom Guard communicator system to every FG communicator.

"Freedom Guard of Haven City... we are at war with the Wastelanders, and we require your assistance to be rid of them. Soon, King Damas of Spargus and our own leader will be arranging a call to you and asking for your help. Remember that the Wastelanders hate you for throwing them out, they will not treat you with decency and respect.  
So choose. Stay with Haven's cavalry and help your true ruler, or go to Spargus with your fake ruler and help them destroy us."

As Torn was a Freedom Guard officer, his communicator went off with the same message.  
"War...?" he whispered as he listened to the message again, making sure he was hearing correctly.

Samos entered the Naughty Ottsel wearily, wondering what the Freedom Guard were going to decide.

An undercover FG had contacted him almost straight after he had sent the message to tell him that Spargus were already gathering an army.

If they didn't choose soon, it would be Sig, Jak, Daxter, Torn, Jinx, Keira, Tess, Dark, Light and himself against... thousands of Wastelanders. And Damas and Ashelin.

"What's going on? A war?" Torn hissed groggily, making a great effort not to wake Jak up. He needed his sleep.

"...Spargus are already gathering an army. It would have only been a matter of time anyway, we have no choice Torn." Samos replied.

"I still wish this had never happened. That Jak had never come to fetch me, that I had stayed in Spargus. None of this would have happened otherwise!"

"Staying in Spargus wouldn't have done you any good. It would have done you _worse_."  
"But sir!"

The green eco sage sighed. "You're not the one at fault, Torn. Neither is Jak. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, that is all. Ashelin and Damas are now spiralling out of control, and we are the only ones that can stop them. You understand don't you."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"S'pose so."  
"That's my boy. Now get some rest, who knows when Spargus will strike."

Very soon, as it turned out. Sooner than even Samos expected.

A lot of men came to offer to help with the war the next day, because as it turned out the Freedom Guard were only too happy to help after Ashelin's side change.

Samos could only hope that the Freedom Guard plus his allies would be enough to defeat the Wastelanders.  
And stop this stupid brawl once and for all.


End file.
